Slip of the Thumb
by dickard23
Summary: Alex sends Olivia a text that the brunette was never meant to receive. Will this ruin their working relationship or be the start of something good?
1. Chapter 1

April 2001

It was a surprisingly warm day for the first week of April. New York had seen a dreadful winter, and the forecasters said that they wouldn't get spring like weather until May.

Yet, this evening it was a nice 68 degrees. Olivia's infamous leather jacket sat on her chair behind her as she shared a pitcher of beer with her fellow detectives, another serial rapist in prison where he would not leave for the next 20 years.

"How come Cabot never celebrates with us?" Munch questioned after he waived down the waitress to order some food.

Stabler scoffed. "She's too classy to be in a bar like this with people like us." They sat on the roof deck of a fairly new gastropub. Elliot couldn't picture Alex Cabot drinking anything other than $200 bottles of Champagne.

Olivia thought he was exaggerating. "She's not that stuck up."

Elliot laughed. "Are you nuts? Have you ever seen her wear shoes that were less than $700?"

Olivia frowned. "How do you know how much women's shoes cost?"

"Kathy goes on about those designers all the time." When you have a wife and three daughters who all love fashion magazines, you learn way more than you ever wanted to about shoes.

Olivia knew that Alex was out of her league, but there was always wishful thinking.

* * *

15 minutes later, a bucket of wings landed on their table. Olivia was about to reach for one when she got a text message.

 _Who would text me who is not at this table?_

The message said, "If you make me cum in the next 30 minutes, I'll give you whatever you want."

Olivia gasped. No way. Alexandra Victoria Cabot did not just sext her. The blonde had never given Olivia even the slightest indication that she was interested in women at all, much less …

 _You better get over there before she changes her mind._

Olivia texted the blonde back and then ran out of the bar.

"Where you going?" Elliot called after her.

"Gotta go, bye!" She did not bother to explain anything.

"Who could have texted her?" Fin questioned.

Elliot had no idea.

"Let's steal her phone on Monday," Munch suggested.

Fin and Elliot shook their heads.

* * *

Wearing nothing but a pink tank top and a pair of panties, Alex sat on her bed, frustrated that her attempts to bring about her own release had faltered. She hated when she couldn't finish what she started.

Alex was single, but she was still friendly with her ex and every now and then, they would scratch each other's itches. It had been a while since their last dalliance, but Alex hoped that her offered incentive would be enough.

"Beep!"

Alex got a response.

 _This isn't good. Casey never responds unless to say she can't come over._

"I'm on my way."

Alex frowned in confusion. "Why is Olivia on her way over here?" Alex was about to text her why when she saw the message that she had sent the brunette.

The attorney gasped. _I sexted the wrong woman!_

A wave of horror overcame the blonde before an arousing idea entered her mind.

 _Olivia is very attractive, and she looks like she knows how to give a girl a good fuck._ Maybe this didn't have to be a disaster. Maybe, this could be the beginning of a beautiful arrangement.

After careful deliberation, Alex decided to change. Casey had seen everything already; there had been no reason to dress up, but Olivia was different. She did not want to come across as cheap.

The blonde on a light blue baby doll. _Do I wear a robe? Do I not wear a robe?_

Unable to decide, she went on to makeup, using her weatherproof makeup because she did not want it to stain her pillow.

 _Too much makeup._

She took some off.

 _Not enough makeup._

She put more on.

Her hair looked too messy so she combed it only to decide it looked too neat, so she messed it up again.

Before she could contemplate curling her hair, a thunderous knock interrupted her.

Olivia had hopped in a cab to take her uptown. Of course, everyone was going uptown and traffic was a disaster. She threw money at the cabbie just to jump out of the car and sprint the rest of the way.

When Olivia got to Alex's apartment building, she was still running. She almost slammed into the glass door. Luckily, the concierge saw her and pushed the open button.

Olivia did not want to waste any energy explaining anything. She waved her badge and the man let her through.

She rode the elevator to the seventh floor and then ran to apartment 732.

"KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!"

Alex opened the door just to hear …

"I got twelve minutes."

Olivia swept the blonde into her arms, carrying the taller woman to her own bedroom.

Later, Olivia would study the room in perfect detail, but right now, she was busy.

A bruising kiss reached the attorney as Olivia slid her hand between Alex's legs. She yanked off the soaked panties with one swift motion and quickly explored the counselor's wetness.

 _She's absolutely sopping wet!_

Olivia slid a finger deep inside, causing Alex to moan loudly and thrust her hips forward.

Alex bit her lip, trying to stifle the sounds coming out of her mouth. She had been told many a time that she was excessively loud.

Olivia bit down on the blonde's shoulder. "I want to hear you scream."

Olivia's voice was harsh, her movements aggressive. Alex had never been so turned on (yet slightly terrified) in her life.

A thumb traced around Alex's hardened nub, causing her to whimper. Her legs instinctively spread, giving Olivia plenty of room to work.

Olivia rocked her hand, hard, studying every expression on Alex's face and committing to memory which movements caused her to moan the loudest.

The blonde liked two fingers better than one and three fingers most of all. When the brunette added direct pressure to the counselor's clit with her palm, the blonde let out a strangled cry.

Her hips started bucking harder and faster. Olivia could feel Alex tightening around her. She knew the blonde was about to lose it.

"Cum for me," Olivia hissed into the blonde's ear.

She obeyed, clutching the sheets as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. "OH FUCK!"

* * *

Olivia slowly withdrew her hand before checking Alex's clock. She chuckled. "I had six minutes to spare."

Alex snorted. "Well I'm glad you didn't take your time."

Olivia wished that she had. _Will I get a second chance?_

It was a few minutes before Alex was operational. "I did say that I would give you whatever you wanted."

Olivia hadn't even thought about what she wanted her reward to be. She paused before giving her answer. "I want to make you cum again."

 _Yes!_

Of course, Alex couldn't reveal how eager she actually was. "And how would you like to do that, detective?"

Alex had an array of toys in her dresser drawer. Olivia couldn't help but smirk as she browsed through them. _Who knew our ADA was a sexual deviant?_

Olivia saw leather cuffs and was tempted to grab them, but she decided against it. It took a lot of trust to use restraints with a partner, and she didn't want to push Alex too far.

 _Someday._

When the brunette found a double ended black dildo, she knew that was exactly what she wanted to use.

Olivia hadn't had the chance to take off her clothes before taking Alex the first time. She even still had her leather jacket on.

The brunette took off the jacket and her jeans before putting the smaller end of the phallus between her own legs.

When she returned to the bed, Alex slid her hands under the brunette's t-shirt and yanked it off her. Her hands started to knead Olivia's firm breasts, distracting the detective from her task at hand.

Olivia grunted, signaling she was ready to retake the lead before pulling the blonde's legs apart.

The baby doll was hiked up, exposing Alex's perfect stomach.

Olivia slid the phallus along Alex's sex, coating it in moisture before guiding the tip inside.

"It slides in so easily. You're so wet for me." With a few quick thrusts, Olivia was all the way inside.

Alex moaned loudly at the welcome intrusion.

Olivia kissed her, sucking the air out of the attorney's lungs as she rocked her hips back and forth.

Alex wrapped her impossibly long legs around her new lover's hips, pulling her closer with her nails digging into the brunette's back and hissing for more.

"Please!"

Her begging was the sexiest sound Olivia had ever heard. "Please what?"

"Please … fuck me! Make me yours."

Olivia grabbed the blonde's legs, pushing her ankles onto the brunette's shoulders as she leaned forward on her own knees. The new angle allowed Olivia to move harder and faster.

Alex responded in kind, bucking her hips violently as Olivia took her.

The brunette could feel her own orgasm approaching but Alex's was closer. The blonde started to tighten around the cock. "I'm gonna … gonna …AHHHHH!"

A piercing scream escaped her mouth as she exploded all over Olivia and herself. Her orgasm was surprisingly violent, more so than the first one. She shook and spasmed uncontrollably before sinking back into the sheets.

Olivia pushed the blonde's hair out of her face. She still had no idea what possessed Alex to text her for this, but thank god for cellphones.

When the blonde came to, she realized, "you haven't cum yet."

"Don't worry about me," Olivia told her. "I wanted to get you off, remember."

Alex knew how much it hurt to get close, but not quite make it. She turned around, her back facing the brunette before she sank back down on the cock. Alex started to ride, lowly but deliberately bucking her hips.

"Oh God!" This was delicious torture, watching the blonde's perfect ass move up and down as she felt the cock brushing against her g-spot over and over. They went slow and easy. Olivia knew that Alex couldn't take another pounding, not without some rest.

Eventually, however, Olivia's body betrayed her mind. Her hips started moving faster, harder. She clutched Alex's hips, trying to slow down, but she ended up pulling the blonde onto the cock even harder.

"OH FUCK!" Olivia pushed the blonde onto her hands and knees, fucking her hard and fast before finding her own release. She was seeing stars.

Alex was right behind her. The two lovers slumped into the sheets together, one sticky pile of limbs.

"Is there anything else you would like?"

Olivia's stomach growled. She never did get those wings. "Got any food."

 _Slim pickings here._ "I have ice cream, but did you mean something more savory?"

"I kinda missed dinner."

They ordered Chinese food. Alex ditched the baby doll and put on her bathrobe.

Olivia gasped.

"What?"

"It's just … I fucked you twice before I got to see you take off your top."

Alex threw a shirt at her. It was a Large Hulk shirt.

"You're a fan of the Hulk?" Olivia asked before she put it on.

Alex shrugged. "I probably stole it from someone."

Olivia feigned offense. "Our ADA a thief?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "So what were you doing before we up well … you know."

"I had been drinking with the guys."

Alex turned bright red.

Olivia laughed. "I didn't tell them where I was going. Don't worry about that."

"I don't care if they know I'm gay. I just don't want to come off as slutty."

"You don't," Olivia assured her. "But I might have come off as crazy. I just ran away given them no explanation."

"You ran away?"

"I would have sprinted all the way here if I had to. I pretty much did sprint half the way."

Alex could just picture it now, Olivia sprinting down the street. "I got 12 minutes guys!" She started to laugh.

Olivia threw a pillow at her.

The blonde returned it, and they started to play fight.

Olivia tackled the blonde to the bed. "Surrender!"

Alex used her legs to flip the brunette over. "No!"

Their eyes met and then they shared their first gentle kiss. Olivia's hands moved to brush Alex's hair out of the way. The blonde cupped the brunette's face and they stayed just like that until the doorbell rang.

* * *

The delivery guy didn't say anything, but Alex answered the door wearing a bathrobe, with messed up hair, and reeking of sex.

"Um keep the change."

It was a $50 for like a $25 order. "Thanks Ma'am."

Alex shook her head. "Am I really old enough to get called Ma'am?"

Olivia laughed. "That kid looked 16. He probably thinks every girl older than 19 is ma'am."

Crispy chicken wings, shrimp lo mein, beef and broccoli and two egg rolls. Alex could feel her own stomach growling. "I guess we worked up quite an appetite."

Olivia couldn't disagree.

The blonde got out plates and they ate at the kitchen counter, which had stools in front of it.

It was a very nice apartment. The walls were light grey with blue and green accents. They looked like stone. It reminded Olivia of the gastropub she had been at the night before. "Have you been to the Tower of London? It's this new bar in the Lower East Side."

"I have. Did you like it?"

 _See, Elliot doesn't know everything._ "It was nice. The beer was really good. The torches were cool. I didn't get to try the wings though. I got your text just as they hit the table."

"Oh those wings are the best," salty, just a little sweet and they make you want more beer.

"Elliot didn't think you'd like a place like that, that it would be too low class for your tastes."

Alex laughed. "I hope not. I own that bar."

Olivia almost spit out her noodles. "You own that bar?"

"Well, my brother and I. He's the executive chef."

Olivia gasped. "You mean … I could have drank for free."

Alex shook her head. "Don't go telling everyone now."

* * *

Alex had to change her sheets before they went to bed. They were absolutely disgusting.

She tossed them into the washer machine and then got her backup set from the linen closet.

"You have a washer and drier in here?" Olivia had to lug her clothes down to the basement, and had been happy enough not to need to go to the Laundromat anymore.

"Shall I give you the grand tour?"

The laundry room was in the back of the apartment, near the balcony.

"Does this door open?" A lot of them were sealed shut due to unsafe fire escapes.

"It does, but it's pretty tiny." Alex used the balcony as an herb garden. She had rosemary, basil, and sage right now.

Obviously, Olivia had already seen the bedroom. The next stop in the Cabot tour was the bathroom, which had a free standing tub.

"It's great for bubble baths."

"Is that how you unwind after work, a nice bubble bath with a glass of Chardonnay?"

Alex made a face. "I hate Chardonnay, but give me a chocolate stout any day."

It was like new revelation for the detective. "Chocolate and beer in one drink?"

"Oh you have to try it."

"Well … I do know this one girl who owns a bar. Maybe she'll help me out."

Alex rolled her eyes. They ended up back in the kitchen where Alex grabbed two chocolate stouts from her fridge.

"The best way to have a chocolate stout," Alex said as she popped open the bottles with her bottle opener, "is in an ice cream float."

Olivia made a strange type of growl; she could not answer in words. "What?"

"We sell it at the restaurant. Hazelnut ice cream, with chocolate stout, whipped cream, salted caramel, chocolate syrup, and a sour cherry on top." Alex hated those jarred cherries, yuck!

Olivia could only say, "I think I'm in love."

"With me or with the milkshake," Alex teased.

"Both … preferably together … in bed."

Alex couldn't help but laugh.

For now, Olivia only had the beer on it's own, but it was pretty excellent. It was rich but not very sweet, it reminded Olivia of an iced coffee but not too watery. "When did you get interested in beer?"

As it turns out, the Cabots come from a long line of brewers. "People always think we're German because we're blonde and we make beer, but we're actually Scottish (with a little bit of French)." Yes their homeland was known for Scotch, but they loved their beer just as much. "The gastropub was a nod to our roots. We used to go to Scotland every summer and visit our grandparents."

"Oh that sounds amazing!" Olivia had never been off the continent before.

"It was pretty great." The last couple of years, they hadn't been able to find a time to all go.

They chatted away until it was after 2AM. Alex yawned. "I better get to bed."

Olivia wondered if she should stay or go. She would love to stay, but she didn't want to wear out her welcome.

The detective stood there, not moving until Alex said "I have an extra toothbrush if you want."

"Oh thanks."

After brushing their teeth and washing their faces, the two women were finally ready for bed.

"I'm glad you came over."

Olivia grinned. "I'm glad you came too."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Jerk."

Olivia didn't get a chance to appreciate just how comfortable Alex's bed was until now. This was probably the most expensive mattress Olivia had ever slept on. It was firm but it had a nice give to it. Also, there were a lot of pillows. Once Olivia's head hit her pillow, she fell fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

They started off at opposite sides of the bed, but by the time morning came, Alex had her head on Olivia's chest, her arms draped over the detective's body.

Olivia's internal clock started to stir as the sunlight came through the window. She moved to sit up and then realized there was another person on top of her.

 _She looks so cute._

Alex had managed to fall asleep with a huge smile on her face.

The detective tried to slide from under her, but Alex refused. "Stay here, you're warm and snuggly."

Olivia brushed the hair out of Alex's face. She couldn't deny her.

Thirty minutes later, however, Olivia really had to pee. Alex groaned as Olivia slid out from underneath her.

"Sorry." She made off for the bathroom.

Alex sank under her blanket. It wasn't as cuddly as Olivia.

* * *

Eventually, Alex's hunger drove her out of bed. She opened her fridge to realize she only had leftover Chinese food, beer, and ice cream.

 _I could have breakfast like a frat boy or we could go out._ "How hungry are you?" Alex questioned.

Olivia could eat. "What do you mean?"

"In other words, do you want to have leftover Chinese food for breakfast or do you want to go out? One we can do now, the other will take longer."

Olivia had Chinese food for breakfast twice last week. "I can wait."

Alex decided to take a shower before they left. "Care to join me?"

Olivia's eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas Day. "Yes!"

"We're just saving water," Alex told her.

"Of course, of course."

* * *

Two blocks away, Rafael woke up next to his husband.

"Trevor! Stop moving."

"I have to pee!"

"Thanks for the announcement."

"Well I can't get up with you on my leg."

Rafael rolled over. Two minutes later, he complained. "I'm hungry."

"So make breakfast."

"Out of what?" They didn't have any food left. They didn't even have any beer.

"I guess we're going to breakfast."

Rafael wasn't as enthused about going out to breakfast. "Can we go to brunch? Oh can we get Lexi to join us? I want mimosas."

Trevor knew that begging look. "I'll see if we can get a table at Millie's Tavern."

"The earliest we can get a table is 1PM," Trevor told his boyfriend on his way to the shower.

"But that's like forever from now."

"Apparently, they're all booked up until then. We could try earlier if there's a no show, but we'll likely be sitting around for a while."

Rafael groaned. "Fine. Maybe Lex has food in her apartment."

Trevor snorted. _I doubt it._

* * *

"Oh FUCK!"

Olivia had Alex pinned to the shower wall, her legs spread wide as she held onto the shower bar to keep herself upright.

The brunette had to admire Alex's perfect body. She was slender but well defined. Clearly, she worked out somehow with her emerging four pack and her shapely legs. Better yet, her body was covered in water, giving it an illustrious sheen.

She could feel the blonde tightening around her. "You're so close baby!"

"OH GOD! OH! OH! OH!" She rattled against the wall before pulling Olivia into a desperate kiss.

Olivia hooked her fingers forward, dragging them along spongy flesh. Seconds later, the blonde erupted all over her hand. She had to hold Alex up to make sure she didn't fall.

* * *

Before Alex could speak again they heard a banging.

"LEXI!" Rafael called as he banged on her door. "Wake up you sleep whore!"

Olivia started cracking up.

Trevor pressed his ear to the door. "Oh is someone in there with her?"

"OPEN UP!" his boyfriend continued. "We want to meet your new bedmate!"

"We're coming," Olivia called out to Alex's chagrin.

"She probably already came," Trevor retorted.

Alex sent Olivia into the bedroom to change. She threw on a towel before answering the door.

* * *

"Do you mind? I was having perfectly good sex until you showed up!" She was mostly joking. Rafi and Trevor were welcome any time, and Alex already had her fun.

Rafael giggled. "Yeah too bad. Wanna get brunch?" He couldn't even count how many times Alex had come to get him at inconvenient times.

"Where?" she asked as she headed to her room to dress.

"Millie's Tavern at 1PM."

"Why so late?"

"We couldn't get an earlier reservation."

Rafi was already searching Alex's fridge for food. "All she has is beer and Chinese food."

"Two more things than what we have."

Rafael opened the freezer. "Chocolate chip cookie dough." He got a spoon and started eating straight from the container.

Alex still couldn't figure out how he ate like a hog and never got fat.

"We can just go to my restaurant."

"You serve brunch?"

"Yeah, and we don't have to pay."

"Oh I like this. New plan … we're going to …"

Alex had gone to get dressed, and Olivia had come out to see who was causing such a ruckus.

She was just as surprised to see Trevor Langan as he was to see her.

"Ooh! Lex, fucking a coworker. Bad girl!"

"Oh shit!" Rafael exclaimed. _This is the Olivia Benson._ "What's today's date?"

"It's the 8th," Trevor told him.

"Yes! You won me $50!"

Olivia was confused.

"Oh we had a pool on when you and Alex were going to start sleeping together, and I bet in between Ash Wednesday and Easter, so I win the ADA's pool!"

Olivia gasped. "There was a pool?" _How was this so obvious to everyone else? I didn't see it coming (haha joke) until last night._

"There were multiple pools, Honey. There are rumors all over the courthouse about the sexual tension between you two. A bailiff told me that he thought you were going to jump off the witness stand and ravish Lexi on the prosecutor's table."

 _Everyone can see how I get lost in her legs. Oh Lord!_

Trevor just remembered. "I wonder who won the defense bar pool." He was already out. He bet it would be in between Thanksgiving and Christmas. He made a phone call.

Rafael realized he had failed to introduce himself. "I'm Rafael, by the way. I prosecute fraud cases."

It was then that she noticed that Trevor and Rafael had matching rings. "You two are married?"

"Nine months now," he said happily.

Olivia had to tease him. "Sleeping with the enemy, how cliché is that?"

"Ouch Honey!" He feigned hurt. "Should have known you'd have some fangs on you! You need them for Alex."

Speaking of the devil, Alex came out wearing a beautiful yellow dress with a white shawl over top.

"How much you wanna bet Alex is using that shawl to cover up a hickey?" Trevor asked his boyfriend.

"Shut up!"

"Probably more than one," Rafael responded.

Olivia only whistled.

Alex pinched her butt as they were leaving.

* * *

The Gastropub looked a lot different in the daylight. They didn't need the torches, as sunlight filled the deck instead, making it look a lot bigger.

They had traditional Scottish fanfare, a full Scottish breakfast, fish and chips, and porridge, along with American classics, such as steak and eggs, chicken and waffles, and buttermilk pancakes.

A waitress came to take their orders.

"What can I start you all with today?"

"Mimosas and keep them coming," Rafael told her. "Also bacon. I need bacon like right now."

"And scones, can you bring the scones too?" Trevor loved the scones.

"Plain or …"

"Oh no. With goat cheese and sundried tomato scones."

"And some coffee," Olivia requested.

"Regular or Scottish?"

"Scottish?"

"Alright," she started to write it down.

"Oh no. I want to know what Scottish coffee is."

"Oh, it's coffee with scotch, orange liqueur and whipped cream."

Sounds decadent. "Can I have that instead of the mimosa?"

"Sacrilege," Rafael insisted.

"Absolutely, anything else? I'll put this in right away."

"The shame," Rafael told her.

"I prefer coffee to champagne."

"Alex you're going to have to dump her."

"Shut up Rafi!"

"How did you all become friends anyway?"

It all started in high school.

* * *

"Trevor and I are both from Boston." They had known of each other, but never really spoke before junior year.

"I had gone to boarding school for my first freshman and sophomore year, but there was a sex scandal at the end of the year and my parents wanted me to come home." Allegedly, senior boys were paying female underclassmen for sexual favors.

When Alex came back to Boston, she felt out of place with the public school kids. "My previous school had been really intense, so academically, I was ahead of my entire class." Even with all honors classes, she was still ahead of the curve.

Trevor wasn't impressed with the school's curriculum either. He spent much of his time drawing in his sketchbook instead of taking any notes.

Their English teacher got annoyed with their failure to pay attention and gave them both detention for "violation of discipline."

"Well, she really didn't like it when Alex compared her to the Gestapo."

Olivia gasped.

"What, her class was like Stalag 19."

They got this old guy for their detention supervisor who basically slept in his chair the whole time.

"Each time we tried to get up and leave, he'd snore himself back awake," Alex noted.

In detention, both teens learned that they were both addicted to ice cream, gay, and big fans of Michael Jackson.

"In high school, I was the chubby gay theater nerd." Trevor didn't lose any weight, but he grew about 5 inches taller after he turned 17, which was a godsend.

"I was the Ice Queen who had the audacity to tell our high school quarterback to go fuck himself when he asked me to homecoming." He had bet all his friends that she'd sleep with him that night. Once Alex found that out, she had no reason to hold back when she rejected him.

To think the nickname went so far back.

"We would get ice cream after school like every day."

"Or listen to Michael Jackson records, or cook up ways to irritate Mrs. Wilcox."

They would hide a metronome in her classroom or draw caricatures of her on her blackboard. She knew it was they, but she could never catch them in the act.

"Anyway, a long story short, we survived high school. I went to Princeton, she went to Yale where she met this hooligan."

* * *

The drinks arrived, along with the bacon and the scones.

The scones had this golden brown crust on them. You could see the goat cheese oozing out along with the rosemary and sundried tomatoes. Trevor grabbed one and broke it open and it was light and fluffy on the inside. "RAR!" he made this sound between a roar and a growl and shoved half the scone into his mouth.

"He'll always be a fat kid at heart," Alex teased before getting a scone of her own.

Olivia took a sip of her coffee. "This is really good."

"That would be cause the Scottish are the best."

"Did you know Glasgow, Scotland is the heart attack capital of the world?" Rafael offered.

"It's true," Alex admitted. "They just pour butter into everything; it's worse than the south."

Olivia had seen Abbie Carmichael eat breakfast; her food turned yellow from all the butter. It was a tall order to eat more butter than southerners.

* * *

"Are you ready to order your entrees?" The waitress questioned once she had returned.

Alex got the banana nut pancakes with "two sunny side up eggs, and a side of bacon."

Olivia wanted the "chicken and waffles with the spicy syrup and the bacon tomato marmalade."

Rafael got the porridge with dried fruit and sausage and Trevor got the fish and chips.

"Coming right up!"

"Lexi and I met at Yale," Rafael started. He hadn't had a good start to college. His roommate was one of those alpha male, jock, blockheads and Rafael knew that his gay, Guatemalan, pop music loving self would not get along well with this guy.

"I was on my way to orientation when I saw this guy macking on Alex. She told him to buzz off and started to walk away. He told her to 'not be such a bitch,' and grabbed her arm. She turned around and decked him square on the nose, blood gushing everywhere.

I asked her if she was okay, and she said 'I'm fine. He's the one who's going to need plastic surgery.' Well, after a morning like that, we skipped orientation and went to get coffee and donuts instead."

They both wanted to be prosecutors and neither were interested in Greek week or fucking everything in sight. This made them a rare breed.

"How did you two meet?" Olivia asked the couple.

"We actually met because of Alex … well sort of."

Trevor and Rafael had heard about each other through mutual friends, but hadn't met.

"Every-time we tried to meet up something happened."

Rafael's uncle who he didn't remember ever meeting died.

Trevor's family planned an impromptu vacation.

"This went on for almost two months until we finally decided that we were going to meet up at in New York at this shady gay bar that didn't card.

"Anyway, I knew that he had a lesbian best friend. He knew that I had a lesbian best friend, and we decided to set them up not realizing they were both Alex."

"You tried to set up Alex with herself?" Olivia started to laugh.

"She'd probably date herself if she could manifest into a second person," Trevor argued.

"Well it would make things less complicated."

"Anyhow, we finally met and then we started arguing over who was Alex's best friend … and while we were arguing, she ditched us."

"I was hungry and figured they'd wander off together anyway, so I went to find a cheeseburger."

"Anyway our arguing turned into our drunken arguing which turned into us drunkenly making out and that's the story."

"Aw, what a fairytale," Olivia teased.

"So how did you two finally end up together?" Rafael turned the question back on them.

Alex didn't want to say. "None of your business."

"Oh come on. You know like everything about us."

"And I really wish I didn't." Remembering an incident she wished she had forgotten.

"It's not my fault you didn't knock before entering."

"It was my apartment!"

"What are they (talking about)?"

"They do this all the time." Half the time, Trevor had no idea what they were talking about.

"How can you not tell me?"

"You're going to make fun of me."

"No I won't."

Alex knew better. "Not happening."

"Oh come on, how embarrassing could it be?"

 _Very._

"What did you do, get drunk and bust your ass, and she had to take you home?"

Not as embarrassing. "Let's go with that."

"That's now what happened," Olivia told him.

"Why would you do that?"

Olivia only smirked.

"Liv, tell me. Alex is no fun!"

"Oh she's plenty of fun … in bed."

Alex pinched her leg.

"Ouch!"

"I didn't do anything," Alex lied.

Olivia glared but said nothing. "Perhaps I'll stay silent … for a price."

Alex raised a brow. _If you want more sex you'll shut up!_

Olivia was hardly scared. "I think I should get whatever I want next weekend."

Alex rolled her eyes, _like she wouldn't anyway._

* * *

Recurring mimosas and the big bowl of porridge they put in front of him temporarily distracted Rafael.

Trevor's portion of fish and chips was massive.

Alex had a stack of pancakes about a mile high and Olivia asked, "did they fry a tiny chicken?"

It was half a cornish hen, approximately half a pound of meat, covered in a salty, pepper crispy coating.

Olivia could hear it crack when she cut through with her knife. It was salty, sweet, and a little spicy. It was out of this world.

They were half way through their meals, mostly eating and not talking when Olivia got a phone call.

She couldn't hear with all of the noise, so she headed downstairs into the bar.

"What is it Elliot?"

"What the hell happened to you last night?" Elliot called her three times last night and she never answered. He stopped by her apartment this morning and she wasn't even there.

"I had to go somewhere."

"Well duh, what caused you to run out of there like a bat out of hell?"

Olivia needed some sort of excuse. "I met someone at the club last week and …"

"You left us for sex?"

The best lies had a little bit of the truth. "Well … yeah."

Elliot never would have guessed that. "Was it good?"

"Do you really want to hear about it?"

He made a face. "No."

"Didn't think so."

* * *

While she was gone, Rafael tried to get the low down on Cabenson.

"Seriously, how did you two get together?"

Alex just shook her head.

Rafael decided to guess. "You two got drunk at a bar and banged in the bathroom."

"No!"

"You two were fighting over a warrant, and in the heat of the moment, she bent you over your desk and had her way with you."

 _Oh that sounds hot._ "Nope!"

"Late night work session that got kinky."

She shook her head. "You'll never guess."

"Then tell me."

"Not gonna happen."

"I will find out," even if I have to ply you with alcohol.

Rafael didn't find out that day anyway. After brunch, they all had to go home.

When Alex got back to her apartment, she noted that the air still smelled like Olivia. The blonde was about to take a nap when she saw a name flash across her phone, "Casey?"


	3. Chapter 3

The night before

When Serena arrived at her favorite Italian restaurant, Casey was waiting for her. They had been dating about six weeks, and Serena was hoping that they would take things to the next level tonight.

When she got to the table, however, she could see this pensive look on the redhead's face.

"Case?"

"Oh hey, Serena," the redhead needed to work up the courage to say what she wanted to say.

The waitress came to bring them the wine list.

Serena ordered a glass of Pinot Grigio. Casey preferred red, well she really preferred beer, but she got a glass of Sangiovese.

When the wine arrived, Casey took a good swig. " I have to tell you something."

Serena feared for the worst. _Sorry Serena, I'm getting back with Alex. Sorry Serena, I'm straight. Sorry Serena, I'm moving to Japan._

The poor blonde started to hyperventilate. She missed what Casey had said to her.

"Serena! SERENA!" Casey finally kissed the blonde to get her out of her shock.

 _Why is she kissing me if she's leaving me?_ "You're not dumping me?"

"No Silly!" Casey shook her head. "I'm not dumping you but … I'm not sleeping with you until you tell Alex we're dating."

"What? Why!"

"Because she's one of our best friends and if we are doing nothing wrong, which we're not, then there's no reason to hide from her."

"I'm not hiding," Serena lied, poorly.

"Then why do you leave the room when she calls?" _Why can't we hold hands in the office? Why do you always check to see if she's around before you kiss me?_

Serena felt guilty. "I know I should tell her, but I didn't know how."

"Well," Casey dragged her hand along the blonde's arm. "Let me give you some incentive." She gave her (soon to be) girlfriend a steamy kiss and the pulled away.

Serena was panting. "I'll tell her tomorrow."

Now

Here's tomorrow. Serena and Casey had accidentally switched phones the night before. "Hey Alex. It's Serena, I had to borrow Casey's phone. Are you free right now?"

 _I'd rather be asleep than go out._ "Yeah, what's going on?"

"I wanted to talk. Are you at home?"

"Yeah, I just got back from brunch."

 _Without me! Well, I have been keeping secrets._ "See you in 10."

Alex had almost fallen asleep when she heard her buzzer. She yawned before getting up to answer the door. "What's going on Rena?"

With her shawl sweater off, the hickeys on Alex's neck were apparent.

"I wanted to talk to you about Casey."

Alex frowned. "Is she in trouble?" She used to run around with this hooligan Charlie. Alex hoped the redhead hadn't gone back to her.

"Oh no," Serena realized she sounded too ominous. "She's great, really great."

Alex raised a brow. "What am I missing?"

Serena took a deep breath. "Casey and I are dating."

"Huh!" Alex didn't quite hear her; she blurted whatever she said out really fast. "Could you say that slower?"

"Casey and I are … well I don't know if we're a couple yet, but we're almost there."

"That's great!"

Serena's face twisted. "You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" She and Casey weren't right for each other that is why Alex let her go.

"Because I liked Casey … when you were still with her."

Serena had been smitten with the redhead when they first met at Harvard Law, just her luck that Alex met her the same week and asked her out first.

Alex wasn't surprised. "I know."

"You … what do you mean you know?"

Alex shrugged. "It was kind of obvious you had a crush on her," hanging on her every word, always giving her candy or offering to get her a cupcake. "I figured it was just a crush. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to embarrass you. In hindsight, I guess I should have. Serena, you and Casey are both my friends and if you're happy together then … it's one less wedding present I have to buy."

Serena rolled her eyes. "Jerk!"

Alex shrugged. "I knew I'd get you to smile."

Serena had to know, "so who put those hickeys on your neck?"

Alex may as well tell her. Rafi will tell everyone by Monday. "Olivia came over last night."

Serena gasped. "I knew it! And how long have you been hiding this?"

"I didn't hide anything. We only started well … you know, last night."

"Damn, Rafi won the bet."

"And why did everyone bet on us?"

Serena laughed. "It was too obvious. You'd always complain about her just like a five year old who has her first crush."

Alex couldn't really argue that point. "I guess we were the last to know."

Serena had to know. "How did you two finally?"

Alex turned beet red. "I can't tell you."

"What! Come on!"

"I really can't."

"Why not?"

"Well for one it's embarrassing, and two, you might get mad."

"Now why would I get mad?"

Alex nervously laughed.

Serena, of course, refused to leave until she got a story. "I have all day."

* * *

"You sent her a booty text!"

Alex shrugged. "I was horny. Get off my back."

"How did you know she'd say yes?" _Miss I didn't know I liked her._

"Well … I accidentally texted the wrong woman."

"Who did you mean to text?"

When Alex didn't answer, Serena knew. "Casey!" Serena hit her with a pillow.

"I didn't know you two were dating, and well after we broke up, she'd come over a few times."

Serena shook her head. "You're such a tramp."

"Can you blame me? She's got a great tongue."

Serena made a face. "Never talk about her tongue again."

"Oh are you the jealous girlfriend? I can see it in your eyes, totally jelly!"

"Shut up! She wouldn't have sex with me until I told you about us."

Alex started cracking up. "Aw, poor Serena!"

"You're an ass!"

"She has you so whipped!" Alex made a whipping motion.

Serena sighed. "Yeah she does."

"Take good care of her, Rena."

"I will."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Serena showed up at Casey's apartment. The redhead lived in Tribeca.

"What brings you here?" she asked coyly.

"Well … I told her."

"And?"

"And … she took the news just fine. Okay, you were right."

Casey shrugged, but she had a smile on her face. "Why don't you come in?"

Serena went inside and shut the door, a deal is a deal right?

Monday

Olivia woke up with a crick in her neck. "Damn pillow!" Her pillows were all flat, unlike the nice fluffy ones at Alex's apartment. The brunette hummed at the memory.

She never did get to the grocery store. "I guess I'll have to buy breakfast."

Olivia was on her way to her favorite bagel shop when she got a call.

"We got a case!"

"Isn't it Munch and Fin's turn to catch?"

"It is, and they caught a case at 4AM."

Olivia groaned. "Where's the crime scene.

"Not much to see at the crime scene. Come straight to the precinct."

When Olivia got there, she saw a boy in front of Dr. Wong. He had his arms folded and seemed irritated to be here.

"What's going on?"

"Someone tried to abduct Corey Mattson this morning." He had been leaving his graveyard shift at 7-11 when a man asked him what time it was.

"He looked down to check his watch and the man punched him in the face and tried to wrestle the teen into his car."

Lucky for Corey, he had been a wrestler in high school and was able to throw the guy down and run. By the time the cops arrived, the perp was long gone.

"Why does he look so mad?"

"He keeps getting asked the same questions by different people and he's probably dead tired." Elliot used to work the graveyard shift, shit sucks!

Olivia offered to get him some breakfast.

"Something with bacon," he begged.

Olivia knew the guys would converge when they saw food, so she got ½ a dozen bagels, two with bacon and egg, two with cream cheese, and two buttered with sausage.

Breakfast wound up being the only meal Olivia had that day. Once word got out about the attempted abduction, the media was on the prowl, there were dozens of calls about possible sightings of their suspect, and they had so much information, that it was impossible to process any of it.

* * *

After 12 hours, Cragen told everyone to go home. "That includes you Benson!"

"Yes Captain."

Of course, she planned on working until she got a text.

 _You hungry?_

It was from her favorite ADA. _Depends, what's on the menu?_

 _Shepherd's Pie … and me._

Olivia started to salivate. _When and where?_

Twenty five minutes later, Olivia knocked on the door to Alex's apartment.

The blonde grinned before she opened it only to find herself pulled into a tender embrace.

"Someone's happy to see me," Alex laughed

"Someone promised me dinner … and dessert."

"Well, one course at a time."

The air smelled amazing. Alex had made her grandmother's shepherd's pie recipe. The secret was a little sharp cheddar in with the potatoes.

Olivia was a meat and potatoes kind of girl, and she had both, on one big plate. She took a bite and was amazed. "What all is in this?"

"Minced lamb, carrots, peas, corn, onion, garlic and topped with a crispy mash."

It was delicious and probably had more vitamins in it than Olivia got in three days. "It's too tasty to have vegetables in it."

"Let me guess, you usually just eat meat and starches."

"You know it. I usually just get pizza for dinner, pepperoni and capers"

"You don't cook?"

Olivia laughed. "I'd burn down my kitchen. Nope … the only thing I ever make is pasta and that's when I'm desperate."

"Well I guess I'll have to give you a reason to keep coming over." Alex bit her lip.

 _What a fucking tease._

As it turned out, Alex had a real dessert, well almost. She handed Olivia a bottle of dark chocolate syrup and a bottle of whipped cream.

"Got any ice cream."

Alas, Rafi ate it all. "I have me."

Olivia hoisted Alex on the counter. "Let's get started."

She stripped the blonde in record time, letting her clothes fall onto the kitchen floor before she poured a good amount of whipped cream over her breasts. Olivia then added chocolate syrup and it flowed down her body like a river.

A low grunt left the detective's mouth before she sucked a chocolate nipple into it.

"Oh!" Alex leaned back, arching her body and opening her legs as her lover made her way over each breast and down to her hipbone.

"So delicious." She bit Alex's thigh and started teasing her blonde curls.

The ADA's hands gently guided Olivia's head right where she wanted it.

Olivia gave her a tentative lick. She was so sweet.

"OH LIV!"

Hearing her beg was such a turn on. Olivia's hands moved up Alex's body and started to knead her supple breasts while devouring her wetness.

"OH GOD! LIV! OH! OH! FUCK!"

A string of barely intelligible curse words left her mouth as she writhed on the counter.

Strong arms wrapped around Alex's legs, holding her still as the brunette feasted on her. Olivia had to hold her down; else the blonde might break her nose with her bucking.

She was close, dangerously close and Olivia knew just what she needed. The detective slipped three fingers into the blonde's silky heat.

Alex clamped down on them, letting out a ferocious cry before she threw her head back and came all over the counter.

Once the ADA recovered, she was eager to return the favor. "How about we take a bath together?" she suggested. "I have some settings that I think you'll like."

Olivia raised a brow. "What does that mean?"

Alex only smiled and led Olivia into the bathroom. _Let me show you how dirty a bath can be._


	4. Chapter 4

For three days, the 1-6 did everything they could to find Corey's would be attacker, but they had no more leads.

They got plenty of calls, but none of them were about the right man. One woman was disappointed to learn that the assailant was NOT her son in law.

Furthermore, there were no other attacks. It appeared that the perp was lying low for now.

Olivia feared he had left the area and would attack elsewhere.

 _Ring! Ring!_

The tip line rang again.

All of the detectives put their fingers to their nose, not wanting to answer what would most likely be a useless call.

Fin lost and had to answer the phone.

"SVU, Detective Tutuola!"

"…"

"You think the assailant is one of your coworkers."

Elliot rolled his eyes, not this again.

"…"

"He hasn't been at work since Monday?"

Olivia's ears perked up. This sounded promising.

"…"

"Your boss hasn't been able to get ahold of him?"

"…"

As Fin wrote the information down, the others got ready to leave.

Elliot and Olivia were going to visit this guy's house while Fin and Munch would go to the office and see what all they could learn about one Joseph Pettigrew.

"Joseph was our main programmer," his boss told Munch and Fin when they arrived at Pettigrew's place of work.

"He was normally very consistent," would come in at 8:30, leave at 5:30, and stay at his desk except for a lunch break from 12:30-1:15.

"Have you noticed anything strange about his behavior recently?" John questioned.

The boss shrugged. "Other than his absence yesterday and today, no."

"What was he working on?" Fin asked as he examined Pettigrew's station. The man left nothing

"He made our simulations." The company did virtual product testing for large companies.

"What's the point of doing a virtual product test vs. a real one?" Munch questioned.

"Our virtual simulations allow companies to anticipate problems with their products before they do live testing.

Live testing is more probative, but it is also expensive, and if the product has the capacity to combust, a failed product test can cause a lot of damage.

Our simulations allow companies to save millions of dollars."

"And Pettigrew is valuable to the company."

"His work has been instrumental."

Well, that means he's a smart guy … to say the least.

* * *

"This isn't enough for a warrant," Alex told them over the phone.

"But he's a dead ringer for the guy," Elliot insisted.

"How many people called in saying they thought this guy looked like someone they knew?"

Well over a dozen, "but … he's been skipping work ever since."

"He hasn't been to work since Friday?"

"Well, he went on Monday, but …"

"So he didn't flee immediately after the failed abduction. I need more than he looks like the guy and he played hooky."

"So we just have to sit with our thumbs up our ass!"

"I don't care where you put your thumbs Stabler, but you better not touch that house unless you get me more or are given permission to enter!"

Olivia could hear Alex yelling though Elliot's cell phone. _Ooh!_

"What a bitch!" Elliot hissed before he hung up.

Olivia cringed. She hoped Alex didn't hear that, although she probably did; she had hearing like a bat.

* * *

Unfortunately, Pettigrew's work laptop had been his personal computer and he brought it with him after he left work on Monday.

Luckily, though, he had his own IP address at the company, and they were able to figure out what searches he made on his computer that day with the help of the coworker who had called it in.

"Do you think I'll get to be head programmer if Joseph goes to jail?"

Munch and Fin made a face. If Alex hears this, she'll shit a brick!

They found out that Pettigrew had been looking at NY's DMV website.

"What was he doing there?"

He appeared to have hacked the database, looking for other people who had a similar height/weight to himself.

"He's trying to make a fake ID for himself. I believe we have a runner."

With this new information, Alex didn't hesitate to get a warrant. She had the officers contact port authority and the airports right away in case he was on his way to Mexico or Canada.

Once the warrant came in, Olivia and Elliot forced open the door.

The apartment smelled horrible.

They searched room after room, guns drawn, and then they found something gross.

"Oh that's foul!"

Inside was the body of an unknown woman. She had already started to decompose.

"We're going to need a bus!"

The apartment was now a crime scene. According to the neighbors, Joseph shared the apartment with his girlfriend Natalie.

The police believed she was the dead woman in the closet.

Dr. Warner could only say, "she's has been dead for at least 12 hours. I'll know more when I get her on the table."

Elliot just shook his head. _How disgusting!_

Olivia would have lost her lunch … if she had bothered to eat lunch in the first place.

"Where do we go from here?"

Elliot didn't know. Pettigrew clearly fled the coop, probably last night if not earlier.

"Police have identified Joseph Pettigrew as their top suspect in both an attempted kidnapping and a homicide. The identity of the victim has not been disclosed, but according to an unidentified source, she had been his girlfriend. Police have not revealed a motive."

"Maybe because we don't know why he killed her," Elliot muttered.

They were all at the drawing board, trying to figure out what had happened and where had he gone.

Munch offered an idea. "Maybe she recognized him from that sketch. She confronted him and …"

Fin shrugged. "Maybe, but the sketch was released on Monday. She didn't get killed until late Tuesday." If she watched the news at all, she would have recognized him already, if she was going to recognize him at all.

"Maybe she didn't confront him right away," Munch tried, but not even he believed it.

Olivia had another idea. "What if she came home and he was getting ready to flee. She confronts him as to why and the got into a fight." He killed her before she could tell anyone he was running away.

"Maybe he needed money," Munch tried, "and she wouldn't give it to him."

When they looked into Natalie's finances, they found that she did not have much money, but … "she had a car. And how much do you wanna bet she wouldn't let him take it?"

They put out a bolo on the car, but chances were he was out of New York, maybe even out of the country.

* * *

"Go home!" Cragen barked. "I'm serious. The Brass is sick of paying you guys overtime."

Olivia stopped by Alex's office on her way home.

The blonde's brow was furrowed. She was concentrating on something.

"Can it wait until tomorrow?"

Alex hadn't noticed that she wasn't alone. The ADA was trying to prepare for an upcoming case, but it _could_ wait.

"You left work before me?"

Alex checked her clock. It was only 6:30.

"Captain kicked us out."

Alex snorted. "Did he lock you out of the crib?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Shut up!"

"And you're such a charmer too!"

Alex got her bag ready, and they stopped for pasta on the way home.

* * *

Olivia made a face when Alex's appetizer came.

Alex put a piece of calamari on her fork and offered it. "You want some," she teased.

"Ugh! I don't want that sliminess!"

"They cooked the slime out," Alex told her.

Olivia still said no.

"Who would have thought, the brave bad Olivia Benson is scared of squid?"

"I'm NOT scared."

Alex started making clucking noises.

Olivia turned red. "You stop that."

Alex got louder.

People were watching. "This is embarrassing!"

Alex laughed before taking another bite. "It is delicious."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Fine!" She took her fork and stabbed a ring before sticking it in her mouth. She started to chew and … "oh that is good!"

Alex guffawed. "I knew you'd like it."

After their meal, they headed back to Alex's apartment. Olivia hadn't been there since Monday.

Soft hands ran their way up Olivia's stomach. "I've missed you," Alex hissed into her ear.

A smile spread across Olivia's face. She spun around and pulled Alex against her chest. "How about we get reacquainted?"

They latched onto each other like magnets, hands in hair, legs tangled as they stumbled to the bed.

Olivia reached right under Alex's skirt, yanking the blonde's panties clean off her.

"Someone's not wasting time."

Olivia laughed. "I know you don't like to wait."

Smooth fingers sunk into spongy heat.

A loud shrill left Alex's mouth as Olivia curled her fingers forward, pushing and probing.

Alex reached under Olivia's shirt, grabbing hold of her strong shoulders. "MORE! OH! OH GOD!"

"Olivia's fine," the brunette bit Alex's chest, leaving a mark before releasing the supple breast.

It wasn't long before Alex gushed all over the detective's hand.

"Do you want to use …" before Olivia could even name the toy she had in mind, her phone rang.

It can't be work, unless … "Benson!"

"Olivia it's the Captain. We need you to come in. Corey's threatening to kill himself."

Olivia knew he was unhinged. "I'm on my way."


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia could barely think with the blaring sirens on the street. She asked Elliot to get them to turn them off. The last thing they needed to do was panic Corey further.

Outside the building was a man who was arguing with some officers.

"What are you going to do to get him down!"

He had to be Corey's older brother. He had a similar face, but he was taller and had broader shoulders.

Olivia went in to defuse the situation. "I know this is hard Malcolm, but we need you to stay calm. Corey needs you right now. Is there anything you can tell us about why he's threatening to jump."

The distraught brother wasn't sure if he was ready to cry or scream. "He got a phone call. I thought it was his boss, so I handed him the phone. I don't know what he said to Corey, but Corey turned white and dropped the phone. I tried to talk to him, but he wasn't really responding. The next thing I know, he's on the roof threatening to jump!"

"You thought it was his boss? Have you heard this voice before?"

"No! I just assumed …"

 _It had to be Pettigrew_

Olivia went up the stairs, making her way to the floor below the roof. Corey had broken the door to the roof, so they couldn't come out to him.

An officer had been trying to talk to him with a megaphone, but Corey wasn't responding to him. He would just yell "Go AWAY!"

Olivia looked at the window. Her only way up was through the fire escape.

A uniform blocked her path. "Are you sure you want to do that?" He could try to push her off it.

"Do you have any better ideas?"

Wisely, he moved out of her way and she started to climb.

"Corey!" She called to him, not wanting to catch him by surprise.

"Olivia! What are you doing here?" He didn't think he'd hear from her again. Officers always say they'll keep up with you, but they never do.

"I just want to talk to you Corey."

"You're wasting your time."

"I don't think I am, Corey."

"And why's that?"

She got to the roof. "Because you answered me. What's going on?"

He turned away and looked down. "There's nothing you can do, so you may as well go home."

"He called you," Olivia stated instead of asking. "What did he say?"

It took almost two hours, but Olivia finally managed to get Corey to come back down. Pettigrew had told Corey that if he wanted his brother to live, that he needed to take his own life.

After being abused one time too many, Corey was vulnerable enough to believe him.

"We're going to catch him," Olivia promised. She didn't care how many hours it took. She wouldn't let this bastard ruin Corey's life. The boy had suffered enough as it was.

* * *

It was almost 1AM when Olivia was finally done with work for the night.

They didn't find any cameras or bugs in the apartment, but they couldn't be sure that Pettigrew didn't have access to the street cameras or have some other way of watching Corey.

They moved him and his brother into a safe house for the night.

Olivia was about to go home when she saw that she had gotten a text.

 _Come back when you're done. I don't care how late it is._

Olivia was hesitant. _Her bed sounds nice_. Olivia was too tired for sex though, and if Alex had fallen asleep, she'd hate to wake her up.

Then again, who turns down Alex Cabot? Olivia took a cab back to her apartment.

Alex had tried to stay up, but she could feel sleepiness overcoming her. She had just started to doze when she heard her alarm buzzing, announcing Olivia's entry.

The blonde grinned as Olivia made her way back to bed.

"You saved the day," Alex told her sleepily.

"Did I wake you?"

"No," Alex half-lied. "Take off your pants and jacket."

Olivia snorted. "Someone's sure of herself."

"How are you going to cuddle in lacks?"

A few minutes later, both ladies were under she sheets.

Alex had her hand resting on Olivia's hand, her head nuzzled against the brunette's chest. "Good night."

Olivia closed her eyes. She felt nice and warm.


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia woke up to see a smiling blonde on top of her hips.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you a hero's welcome."

Alex kissed the brunette's neck before making a trail down her throat, across her breasts, and down to her navel. The detective clearly worked out, her hard abs glistening in the morning sun.

Olivia panted in anticipation as Alex's nails dragged up her body, teasing her supple chest before pinching hardened nipples.

The detective's back arched under the rough contact. Soft lips hit her hip, soon replaced by sharp teeth.

Alex teased her all over, slowly taking her time before she yanked Olivia's t-shirt off, finally exposing her body.

"Mine," Alex hissed before diving back on top of her lover, taking the chance to explore every inch of skin with her mouth fingertips.

"Please," Olivia finally begged. She was so done with the torment.

"So impatient," Alex teased her, "But I suppose I can get on to the main event." She started kissing Olivia's calves working her way up the woman's strong legs and to her glistening sex. Despite all of the fun they've had, Alex hadn't had a chance to taste her, until now.

She took one tentative lick.

"Fuck!" the brunette growled.

 _Oh she is delicious._ Alex's tongue started tracing patterns around Olivia's outer lips, starting with alternating squiggles and dots and ending with her own name. Her thumb teased the flesh around Olivia's engorged clitoris. She could feel the brunette pulsing beneath her.

Olivia moved her hips, trying to get direct contact, but Alex was too quick. "Don't worry. I'll give you what you need." Alex, however, had her own time frame. Olivia was usually the one calling the shots. Alex wanted to draw this out.

Eventually, Alex slipped two of her long fingers into her lover's sex. Olivia hitched forward as the blonde moved in and out, teasing her g-spot with every spot.

She was almost at her release when Alex's phone rang.

To Olivia's surprise, Alex answered the phone. Making her actions even worse, the blonde kept her fingers inside of the detective, slowly moving them in and out.

 _Don't cum yet!_ She mouthed to the detective.

It was Captain Cragen on the other line.

"I just wanted to let you know that Olivia and Elliot have the day off. They were up late last night …"

Olivia's whole body was blushing. _How is she on the phone right now? How am I not supposed to?_ The brunette bit her lip hard, forcing herself not to go over the edge, but her body was trembling.

"Of course, I understand Don."

 _She's on the phone with Dad?_ How wrong is this?

"…"

Olivia tried to think of anything not sexy. _Brussels sprouts, old men with their shirts off, dead babies …_ Nothing stuck for long. Her mind kept coming back to Alex's ministrations.

"Let me know when you have any leads."

"…"

Right after Alex hung up the phone, she pushed her thumb against Olivia's clit, sending the brunette over the edge, shrieking hard as she started gushing wildly.

The blonde smirked, pleased with her work. "I thought I told you not to cum," Alex scolded.

Once Olivia caught her breath, she retorted "if you didn't want me to cum, you shouldn't have rubbed my clit."

Alex grinned. "Slip of the thumb."

* * *

AN: I literally have no plot planned for this story, so if there's anything you want to see, say so in a review.


End file.
